Beal'gra
The five Edicts of Beal'Gra You shall love your family The gods wish for all mortals to be beloved. To harm a member of your family is a greivous crime, and all sentient beings are the children of the gods. To disrespect your family is to disrespect the gods. You shall not defile that which is pure Marriage is the most powerful and sacred bond a mortal can ever form. All acts which harm this bond, such as adultery, rape, arranged marriage, incest, or homosexuality are a direct insult to the gods and one cannot practice the faith until they reconcile with them. You shall cherish your gift '''Every mortal was created with a purpose in mind, with unique talents and abilities. All of us must make use of our strengths, else the gods may take them away. '''You shall walk the righteous path '''Mortals may only harm others if it is for the protection of something greater. Murder, theft, violence, they must always be a last resort and never committed in ones self interest. '''You shall bear light into the darkness Those who deny the true gods live in darkness. Take the gift of truth to them, that they too may live in the light. The Creation of the world Before the world, the universe, and the gods, there was only chaos. Chaos went unchecked, unbound, and unlimited. The great spirits were born of this chaos, rising with immeasurable power. From their thoughts came “here” and “now” - thus creating time and space. Through their will, and manipulation of both, came the world. Five of these great spirits love and protect the world to this day. The first of them was Elvariad, the grandfather of all mortals, and the greatest of the gods. He is called the lord of light, for he ignited the sun and breathed life into creation. All others followed this creation. Of the fire came Tanaer, Of the the air came Aspeir, Of the water came Dwaren, Of the earth came Gwyrdda, Other lesser spirits followed them, and in time they would become angels. Under their care, the world flourished. But they wanted somebody to appreciate their work. So Elvariad took aether, and moulded it into the first mortals. He named them Elves, after himself. Here, we see the first race born to the world. The other gods were amazed by this, and sought to create their own peoples. Aspeir took the wind and weaved it into the Avians. Dwaren took the rocks from the bottom of the seas and forged them into the Dwarves. And Gwyrdda herself gave birth to the first man who set foot on the world. Tanaer never sought to create life for he loved all the people of the world, and sought to protect and aid all those who are given the gift of life. The other spirits did not join Elvariad and his family. They looked on with jealousy and spite. From their anger, demons came to be. Death and sin, war and crime, plague and decay were their creations, and as such the eternal struggle between light and darkness began. It is by their trickery that many of the younger races have abandoned their creators and only the elves remain true in their entirety as a people. But the gods have not abandoned their children. They fight relentlessly to defeat those evil creatures of darkness so that one day the world can flourish in their loving embrace.